


Bloodlust

by CaptainNight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Fantasy, Smut, Vampire!Killian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNight/pseuds/CaptainNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!Killian and Witch!Emma have what they believe to be a one night stand and find themselves in an interesting predicament.</p><p>Happy Halloween folks. Good ol fashioned CS Vampire Smut ;) A present for all my friends on tumblr, inspired by a gifset I saw there.</p><p>Now multichapter due to popular demand!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan had never been one to care about species taboos. That's probably how she found herself pressed against the wall in the alleyway behind the infamous Noblesse nightclub with a vampire's tongue down her throat and her legs wrapped around his waist.

A witch herself, it happened to be her job to track down other  _supernatural_  beings who broke their laws and needed a bit of.. coercion. This particular mark had been dancing around her for years and never missed an opportunity to flaunt his misdeeds around her. Shes not sure how the heated stare-down in the nightclub had led to her current situation but when he groaned against her open mouth again, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

One of her hands tugged on his dark hair and the other trailed down his leather-clad back, pulling his hips into hers. She needed friction. He finally opened his eyes and pulled back. She tried to contain the whimper in her throat and even out her breathing. He grinned at her and the way his long white fangs glinted in the streetlight combined with his smug expression made him look positively sinful. Good thing she was prepared to  _sin_  tonight, she thought.

A sound in the street reminded her they were still in public, which she was quickly growing tired of, and she snapped her fingers. They both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The first to get her bearings, she stepped back from him and watched his face when he realized where they were.. her apartment. Specifically her bedroom.

"A little eager are we, darling?"

"Killian, just shut up unless you want me to teleport your ass into jail tonight instead," she cursed herself because her shaky voice betrayed just how turned on she was right now.

He clearly caught on and smirked again, "Oh believe me lass, I'm right where I want to be," he whispered in her ear before leaning in again. Emma grabbed the lapels of his coat and crashed his lips to hers for another scorching kiss. He tasted like nothing she could describe, she only knew she wanted more. She pulled on his lips with her teeth and his hands tangled in her hair. Her breath was ragged and the temperature in the room was rapidly rising. At this pace she thought she wouldn't last 5 minutes once they got their clothing off.

Thankfully, he was just as affected as she was. His pupils were blown wide and his hands left her hair to wander every inch of her still clothed body. When one came around to palm her breast she gasped and arched into his grip. Not wasting any more time, she started pushing his coat off his shoulders, needing to touch more. To feel more.

He quickly complied and walked them back towards her bed, stripping clothes as they went. They spoke in between desperate kisses. She almost felt lightheaded from want. Her blood was rushing in her head and she caught his gaze sliding down her body appreciatively. Already he was nearly stripped of his vest and pants.

"I assume everything down there still works? What are you, five hundred?"

"Swan, you wound me, im not a day over _three_  hundred. And I promise you, im more than  _functional_." He said the last word like he knew exactly the effect it would have on her. His voice dripped sex and she wanted him  _bad_.

Finally stripped to nothing but her panties, she fell back onto the bed where he quickly followed. She took the opportunity to ogle him. His pale skin was unmarred and his body taunt with muscle. Dark hair covered his chest and trailed down to between his legs. She felt desire coiling in her stomach at the sight of his arousal straining through his boxers and she couldn't help but lick her lips. When he covered her body with his own and brought his puffed lips to hers again she stopped thinking at all. The kisses were sloppy and rough this time, his fangs grazing her lips and her hands again found themselves buried in his soft hair.

Then Killian was kissing down her neck, fangs dragging along her heated skin. He stopped at her breast and looked ready to devour her whole. His hand came up to lightly pinch one nipple and he wrapped his mouth around the other. His hot mouth latched on and she danced on the line between pleasure and pain. The light nipping and twisting was driving her mad with lust. Heat shot straight to her core and she knew she was already soaking through her panties. She could feel him hot and thick against her thigh even as she arched into his touch. He let go and gazed up at her with a look that could only be described as hunger. He continued kissing down her body, biting lightly in some places, and she couldn't suppress the tremors running through her body.

When he reached her panties he ran one long finger right down the center and she almost jumped off the bed. He started pulling them down immediately and she helped kick them off, the anticipation making her see red. He spread her legs and brought his face right down to her slit, inhaling appreciatively before giving it a long lick that made her gasp.

"You taste heavenly, Emma," he murmured before diving in with vigor. Emma bit her lip to keep from whimpering. Killian's mouth was relentless. He nibbled at her folds and licked circles around her clit. Her hands wrapped into his hair and it was all she could do to keep from forcing his face into her. He took her clit into his mouth and she felt him hum with pleasure himself, almost fainting from the sensation. His expert tongue alternated twisting into her and sucking her clit, and she was almost over the edge. He brought up one finger and then two, pressing them into her slit with a practiced flourish. Her eyes rolled back. He sucked and kissed and curled his fingers one more time and she was flying, her orgasm like fire through her body. She shuddered, boneless already, and he was pulling away.

He removed his own boxers now and looked at her with such desire that she already felt herself coming back to life. His long dripping cock bobbed below him and he grinned, climbing back up her body. The smug idiot was dragging his length against her nether regions, teasing her again. Pushing just the tip to her entrance before moving back. His cock already glistened with her release and her mouth went dry. When he lined himself up, she looked right into his dark red eyes. She curled her legs around his back and rocked her hips, craving him. She started to tell him to hurry the hell up when he sheathed his entire length into her at once, stretching her deliciously.

She saw stars. He started at a brutal pace, the thick drag of his cock on her walls more than she thought she could handle. She gave as much as she took, rocking her hips to crash into his with every thrust. He whimpered when her legs dug into his backside, pulling him deeper into her warmth.

"Gods Emma, I'v had my fair share of sirens but I think you outrank them all," his voice was deep and throaty in her ear. "So bloody hot, and tight." His entire body was taunt with need and she had her arms wrapped around his neck, just trying to hold on. Every thrust hitting exactly where she needed him. His movements were rough and she urged him on, wanting more. "More, please, Killian oh my god," She felt herself winding up again, her entire body starting to twitch and she just needed him right there-

Just then he slowed down, and before she could protest she felt his hot breath raising hairs on her neck. His fangs grazed her throat and he inhaled. He moaned against her and had slowed to deep, languid thrusts. His hand was at her hip, pulling himself deeper as he nuzzled her neck. "Emma.. can I.." He sounded wrecked, desperate.

She instantly realized what he wanted and let his hand curl around the other side of her neck to gather in her hair. She raised her chin to give him better access and shes pretty sure she started to nod when he sank his fangs into her and she had no more room for coherence.

Light. Hot. She thinks someone keened but shes not sure. The most intense pleasure she had ever felt shot through her entire body and gathered at her core, and she could still feel his cock grinding deeper into her as he sucked at her neck. He gripped her tightly and her nerves felt like they were on overload as she came once again. Her entire body arched into his. She couldn't think of anything but him, thick inside her and his mouth at her neck. It was like someone poured liquid lust into her veins, she couldn't even move. Something similar to his name ripped from her throat and she clung to his shoulders as he drove into her relentlessly.

All at once it stopped for a brief moment and she almost mourned its loss before he bit into her again and it started even brighter than before. and again. and again. Each time accompanied by his ever more erratic thrusts. It could have been hours she felt like this, it could have been days. The only constant was the pleasure, oh god the pleasure. She never wanted it to stop. She was so far gone she barely registered his pulsing white hot seed deep within her and his body relaxing until he had let go of her neck and went limp on top of her.

She could barely breath as she came down from the high. Spots were at the edge of her vision. He pulled out of her after some moments, catching his own breath, and she made some effort to sit up. Killian's arm came across her chest just as her vision started to darken and pulled her down on top of him.

"Rest, lass, I think I took a bit too much." He was hoarse. She turned with what little strength she had and looked at him. His eyes were as red as she had ever seen them, and his lips and fangs shone with blood. Her blood, which he was licking from the corners of his mouth. His expression was one of contentment and she had to imagine hers looked the same. She threw an arm over his chest and let herself relax, not that she could have moved anyway. Her body still twitched as if from aftershocks.

When she trusted herself to speak, his eyes had already drifted closed. "I'v heard the stories about vampire venom but holy shit. That was beyond what I think I'v ever heard. Is.. Is it always like this?" Even so, her voice came out barely above a whisper.

He chuckled warmly and then thought for a moment before speaking. "Not quite. I'm not sure what happened there. Yes, vampire venom is an aphrodisiac. You being a witch are obviously immune to its.. other purpose.. and cannot be changed. But its never been nearly that intense before.. there are a couple possible explanations for that but I'll explain in the morning, for now, I think I need sleep before we both keel over." He licked his lips again, which she found strangely erotic even in her current state, and pulled her closer.

"Mmmm," that was a good enough explanation for her right now. She was so drowsy she was finding it hard to put thoughts together anymore. The most delicious kind of bonelessness permeated her body and just this once she allowed herself to cling to his warm body and drift into sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma slowly drifted towards consciousness. Her first thoughts were of last night, and how warm she felt. She cracked her eyelids and saw the mid afternoon sun just on the edge of her dark curtains. She drowsily reached out behind her feeling for.. Killian. Her eyes shot open as she remembered who was supposed to be in bed with her. Glacing around though, she realized the bed was empty. She moved to stand up too quickly and nearly fell down. God she had a headache.  _Oh right. Blood loss._  She fell back onto the bed and contemplated just how hard she was going to punch Killian next time she saw him for just leaving her like this, without even a note.

"Woah lass, just sit back." She looked in the doorway to see none other than Killian, carrying a glass of orange juice. She didn't bother to hide her relief. "Drink this, it'll help, I promise. You'll be fine shortly, I can already smell it on you." He winked and handed her the glass, averting his eyes from what she realized was her still bare chest.

Emma blushed and pulled the sheets up before taking a drink. They might have had the best sex of her life last night but she still could hold on to a shred of dignity. She must have been thirstier than she thought because the second the liquid touched her tongue she had to struggle not to down it in one gulp. He watched her drink before turning and leaving again. She raised her eyebrow and wondered how long he had been awake and rummaging through her apartment.

"Hey, what are you doing in there?"

"Getting you breakfast," he called from the other room.

"Can you even cook?!"

"Well, no, but I can figure it out. I'm a quick study." Figures, she thought.

"Please don't burn down my house."

"Lass, have a little faith."

Emma wasn't sure what to think. She hadn't expected this treatment from him either when she had unceremoniously brought him here last night. She wasn't used to having anyone care about her well being besides her cat. She finished the orange juice and felt at least well enough to put some clothes on. Just as she finished dragging on a pair of sweatpants, Killian arrived in the doorway again, this time carrying a tray and looking quite proud of himself.

Emma looked at her bed and while she desperately wanted to crawl back into it, she felt strange being served in bed. Too intimate. "Hang on Killian, I'll eat in the kitchen."

"If you say so," he went back in the kitchen, she followed right behind him.

She slid into the chair Killian so charitably pulled out for her and mentally prepared herself to look at what monstrosity he must have cooked for her. When he sat the tray in front of her she was pleasantly surprised to see two slices of only a little bit burnt toast, spread heavily with butter, and a portion of scrambled eggs that were only a tad runny. He even sat one of her bananas, albeit an overripe one, on the tray. A new glass of orange juice was there too. For a first try, it wasn't bad.

"Eat up, Swan!" He was watching her very closely to gauge her reaction and she couldn't help but laugh as she took a bite of toast.

"Delicious. Are you sure you aren't hungry?" she said around a mouthful of food.

He flashed her a brilliant smile and ran his tongue over his fangs, "I think im good, love."

Suddenly ravenous, she ate very quickly. Runny eggs or not, it was doing wonders for how she felt. He was still watching her with a bemused expression and she blushed, realizing she was just ignoring him in favor of the food.

"Have you really never cooked or eaten before? You weren't human at some point?"

He clucked at her. "And here I thought you were an expert, Swan. How many vampires alive today are the result of the change? That has been a highly illegal taboo for centuries, and quite a messy process. Of course I was born a vampire, and while I have been dared a time or few to taste some of your food, it upsets my stomach so I don't particularly do it much."

Of course she figured as much with him, but still, you never know. "Speaking of illegal, does your family know you're out cavorting with witches?" She regretted saying anything the instant it left her mouth when she saw his smile falter a bit.

"No family to speak of, my parents were blood bonded of course and when mother died during my childhood, it drove my father raving mad and within a fortnight, he was dead too. My only brother died over a hundred years ago. So we are in the clear." His smile looked forced and she made a mental note to not bring up his family again.

"Either way, I can't say I mind your outlawish ways." He raised an eyebrow at her insinuation.

"Is that so? The big bad tracker has a wild side? I do fancy myself a witch every now and again, as a  _snack_."

"I know. Remember? I caught you in Berlin with your fangs in a poor girl, right outside where anyone could see." She laughed, even though at the time she hadn't found his teasing very funny. "I think I have a bit more sympathy now, that venom is like nothing else."

"You know I'm always a gentleman, I never take from people who don't want it. Really, the laws forcing us to only feed from the blood banks are quite silly given how harmless my diet can be. I don't know how everyone else of my species lives like that." He stopped for a moment. "But last night was a bit more than even I have experienced."

She blushed. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk about last night. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, I can't say I usually drink during intercourse," he winked at her, smug bastard, "there is usually a feeling of euphoria for both myself and the _donor_ , but that was above and beyond euphoria. I can't speak for you but I could scarcely form a thought through the whole process."

"Wait buddy, you  _don't_  usually screw your prey? Then what the hell was that?"

"Tsk tsk, you aren't prey love, don't use such crass words. Anyway I promise you I didn't mean to do that. I got a bit carried away and if I remember correctly you were all too willing to let me. A little dalliance in the alleyways and few gulps from a willing partner are usually as far as I go. Iv done it  _that way_  once or twice before, but its a bit dangerous given the illicit nature of the whole affair and the fact that most other supernatural beings tend to fear us from all that propaganda the council puts out." She nodded as he spoke, the council really wasn't kind to vampires. "And god knows I can't do such things with another vampire, its common knowledge that is how we blood bond."

Her plate was empty at this point but she was curious now. "So then, why exactly was it  _that_  good last night?" Her choice of words could have been better, but he could let that fluff his ego if he wanted.

"Hmm I told you I have a few theories. One is that you are particularly sensitive to vampire venom. I assume you haven't had much exposure to it before so we can't exactly test that, but it seems the most likely." He said thoughtfully.

"So why were you so affected too if its just me?"

"Thats the question, love. I'm not sure. Maybe you're just particularly tasty. We should try again some time" He flashed his fangs at her and she almost shuddered imagining them in her again. "Could be a combination or something more primal. Because I don't know about you but I felt drunk on your presence long before I drank from you. It was rather much like how I imagine a bonding might go with a member of my own species if I were interested in such a thing."

"I guess since I'm now an accomplice I can't very well arrest you anymore for drinking  _from the tap_." Emma laughed and stood up to put her plate in the sink. She caught sight of herself in the mirror on the wall and gasped.

"My neck." It was covered in big splotchy bruises. She walked towards the mirror and was shocked to see that no bitemarks were visible.

"Ah, sorry about that, you're going to have to heal it yourself. The venom will have closed the wound but the bruises are a bit obvious," His hand came up behind his ear and he looked chagrined, "though I can't say I mind them at all."

Emma rolled her eyes and brought her hand up and pressed it to her neck. She muttered a few words and her hand began to glow, making quick work of the bruises.

"Impressive, I'v always been jealous of witches. That has to be convenient."

"Yeah, I think ill take the whole 'thousand years of life' thing over parlor tricks.." she grumbled at him.

Satisfied, Emma finally moved away from the mirror to put the plate on the edge of the sink to deal with it later, but apparently misjudged the distance. It clattered into the the basin and broke into pieces. "Damnit," she muttered while he chuckled at the kitchen table. She went to grab the biggest piece to clean it all up and nicked her finger, swearing lightly again. Of course, this morning she can't function like a normal person. She decided she would deal with the mess later, when Killian wasn't here to laugh behind her back.

Speaking of Killian, when she turned around, he was staring at his own hand with a frown. He turned his hands over as if he was looking for something. He glanced at her with a troubled expression, his gaze landing on her now lightly bleeding finger. Whatever it was he shook his head and motioned her over.

"Let me see it, love, can't have you losing anymore blood," he said softly. She watched him very carefully from where she stood in front of him. He held her hand gingerly and brought the cut to his lips, looking her directly in the eyes. When he closed his lips around the wound she felt herself go unsteady.

The euphoria this time was muted from such a small cut, but she still felt her nipples tighten and her head go light. As quickly as it started, Killian released her finger with a soft pop and looked at her with clear desire in his dark eyes once again. She gulped and couldn't stop herself from leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips.

Immediately he pulled her into his lap and kissed her as if he were a man dying of thirst. She straddled him in the chair and already could feel him hardening beneath her as their passion intensified. Her hands came up around his shoulders and she nibbled at his lips for entrance. This time she could taste the slightest coppery tang on his breath that had to be her blood and she tried not to think about why that turned her on as she gasped against him. He bucked once and his body ground against her center and she couldn't help the cry that fell from her lips.

Panting she broke away for a moment, "Well, at least we know that was apparently  _not_  a one time thing."

"I can't take from you again today lass, it'll hurt you. We have to stop," he looked pained when he spoke.

"Oh I wasn't planning on that," she said as she slid from his lap, "doesn't mean we can't have fun."

She fell to her knees in front of him and pulled at his pants, palming his bulge and making him hiss. He let her push his trousers to the floor and watched as she pulled his length from his boxers, already rock hard.

Emma reached out and gave it a squeeze and loved the groan that fell from his lips. She wrapped her hands completely around him and ran her thumb over the pearled head. He was already gripping the chair tight and she had barely started. This was going to be fun, she thought. She kissed his thighs towards where he wanted her, and could see his hips already tense and rocking slightly, instinctively seeking friction.

Wetting her mouth, she gave the head a small lick and was rewarded with another gasp. She finally put her lips on him and pulled him in to the hilt. She took him in as far as she could, swirling her tongue over the sensitive underside. Lightly sucking, she began to work the heated flesh.

She bobbed her head and was not surprised when a hand gathered in her hair of its own violation, lightly putting pressure on the back of her head, helping her take him deep. He was already whimpering. "Gods Emma, keep going." She gave his balls a light squeeze and sucked a little harder and he was already tensing up. She bobbed faster and deeper until she heard his hoarse whisper, "I- I'm gonna-"

She nipped a little at the sensitive flesh and then took him far into her mouth again, and hummed as she worked him. That was it, his hands both fisted in her hair and he shuddered violently as he came ribbons down her throat. Emma swore she felt flashes of euphoria herself as he emptied himself and she struggled to stay upright.

Emma took every drop and released him with a pop when his hands went limp. He was sitting in the chair looking at her with an expression akin to worship. "That was.."

"I know," she panted, "amazing." Already she wanted to drag him to the bedroom again. The grin on his face after a few moments told her he was thinking much the same.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't return the favor?" He stood and pulled her up with him. "Up we go, lass."

Emma turned and pulled him by the hand back to her bedroom. She might not ever leave this apartment if he sticks around, she thought. It almost made her giggle. Distracted by her thoughts and lusty haze, her foot collided hard with the door-frame of her bedroom. She heard Killian gasp loudly behind her and she dropped to the floor to attempt to stem the searing pain in her foot.

"Fuck! Ouch! God fucking dammit this is not my morning, why am I such a klutz today?" She clutched her jammed toes and frowned. Already the pain was fading slightly and she wanted to laugh now. No mood killer better than that. She turned to apologize to Killian and saw that he had backed away from her.

He looked white as a sheet and was staring at her foot in horror, open mouthed.

"Killian its just a stubbed toe, I think I'll live."

"No way," he whispered.

"Whats going on..?"

He turned and made like he was about to leave. "Iv got to go."

"Killian wait, what happened?"

"Just let me GO, damnit." He spat, and raced down the hall. She followed him as best she could on her still-panging foot and she could have sworn he was limping imperceptibly too.

Before she could say anything else, he had ripped open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"Killian its still daylight! You can't go out there!" She shouted after him, but he was already gone.

She was left alone in her apartment wondering what the hell happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are! I was overwhelmed by the feedback on here and other sites and I just had to write out the second chapter.
> 
> I appreciate ANY of your thoughts. Comments and notes are my applause and they mean more to me than you can imagine :) If you have any wishes for the future or theories on what exactly happened, feel free to drop me a line ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Emma tried to convince herself it was for the best he took off. What they were doing was highly illegal. She should know better. The council explicitly forbid "fraternization" between the various races. In their minds, reduced contact was supposed to cut down on the amount of infighting that had been plaguing them for centuries. She thought that was a load of bull, but it was the law. Vampires, werewolves, witches and wizards, nymphs, all part of this vast underground world right in the face of humanity and no one knew a thing. It was only through careful management and lawfulness they managed to keep their existence a secret. For the most part, the various races did not associate with each other. Even just speaking a little too friendly was enough to arouse suspicions. They lived separately, all under the rule of the council made up of a group of immortals. Emma had more contact then most with other supernatural beings, given her occupation. She'd "known" Killian for years, he was always dodging the law and then getting out of it at the last second because he knew where the lines were and how to cover his tracks.

She returned to the kitchen. She had a mess to clean up. Seeing the remains of Killian's attempt to cook her breakfast, she tried not to smile as she imagined him struggling with the eggshells. He had left several failed attempts in her trashcan. Again she wondered what the hell had caused the change in mood all the sudden.

All she could figure is he got cold feet about their situation and wanted to leave. Emma did worry that he left during the day. Its not like the sunlight would kill him, and the sun had already started to set anyhow, but it wouldn't be pleasant if he strayed from the shadows. She had even found his gloves in her bedroom, so he had one less way to cover himself.

Finishing up the chores with a few flicks of her wrist, she was ready to curl up with a good book for a while before she had to go out again. She still felt a little less than 100% and wondered if there were any potions that would speed her recovery from "blood donation" along. Finally crawling under the blankets, her tabby cat almost gave her a heart attack when he jumped up beside her.

"There you are Henry! Where have you been hiding all this time?" She was used to her familiar disappearing though and was not surprised he had not revealed himself to Killian. Henry was not a pet and did not take kindly to strangers. Witch's familiars were fiercely loyal and choose their hosts carefully. He would be granted a long life and in return served to magnify and channel some of her magic. The bond was very strong. She rubbed his ears and said, "do me a favor Henry, next time you see Killian, bite him for me." He purred and she almost thought he grinned in return.

* * *

She had not heard from Killian in 5 days. Emma tried not to think about him, she really did, but her thoughts kept drifting to that night. Its not often she does things like that anymore. At 28 years old she thought she was above such reckless one night stands, especially with someone outside her species. She didn't get along with too many people anyway. Besides a shitty date with the occasional wizard she hadn't had a boyfriend in a very long time. Walsh had been the last, and he was so focused on having a her as a trophy and admiring her "wonderful spellwork" that she had never felt like he was actually her boyfriend. No connection. No one since then had even bothered, besides Killian's constant efforts to get her to talk to him.

Over the last week she had thrown herself into her work trying to get Killian's stupid face out of her head. She may have bitten off a bit more than she could chew because she got in a scuffle and let a werewolf (who had revealed himself to a human and made a huge mess for damage control to clean up, before skipping town) land a pretty hard punch or two before he ran off. It was easy enough to heal but she cursed herself for being so sloppy. Regina had given her an earful about that.

In the middle of the night (otherwise known as mid morning) she was ripped from sleep with a fiery pain in her left hand racing all the way to her elbow. It was excruciating and felt like actual flames. She fell out of bed trying to get her bearings and by the time she got the lights on the pain had lessened slightly, but still stung like a bitch. Totally awake now, for some reason her thoughts ripped to Killian. She actually walked towards the door with some vague intention of going to him before she remembered she had no idea where he is and there was no reason to go wandering around looking for him at this ungodly hour.

She tried to pull herself together because  _woah, where had any of this come from_. Concluding she must have been half dreaming, she attempted to heal whatever was wrong with her arm. Nothing happened. Which meant it was probably magical in origin and she was going to need something else. Of course.

She looked back to her bed and Henry was already awake and watching her closely. "Ok bud, lets try this again," she said, still cradling her hand. "You know the drill."

The cat gently padded to the edge of the bed and she held her hand out for him to touch. She again tried to heal herself, the glow filling the room.

Nothing. She sighed and rubbed her arm again, nothing she did even touched the pain.

"You have any ideas?" She had long gotten used to talking to him without real answers. Not like she had another companion. Sometimes he would nod or lead her in the right direction, but nothing more. This time was no exception. She wasn't getting sleep anytime soon so she dragged out her magical textbooks and tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with her.

* * *

The next morning she hadn't gotten any closer to making it stop and resigned herself to just ignoring it. Her arm wasn't in excruciating pain anymore but it still hurt, like a bad sunburn. She had to go into the office that day to get a new list of potential marks. Perfect, she thought,  _just what I want to do._

Regina was waiting for her when she got in, a little late.

"Where have you been? Nevermind, get in here. I have an assignment specifically for you," Regina said.

That's interesting, Emma thought. She  _was_  the best at her job but this never happened.

"Hit me with the best you got, boss." She loved messing with Regina. They had a long history and her boss hated it when she used any kind of unprofessional language at work. This time though, Regina ignored her and continued speaking. Bad sign.

"This is a bit sensitive. A vampire has been caught feeding from a witch, and I believe a lot more than that. It appears they had a relationship. It seems the council is throwing the book at him for whatever reason and they are still trying to figure out who the woman is. Law enforcement arrested him and he escaped, so hes been on the run since then. I need you to track him down, and you might have to travel a bit."

Emma gulped. Killian. She hoped Regina couldn't read it on her face. Was this some kind of test? Get her to confess? I mean, she and Killian never had a relationship but still-

"His name is August Booth and I have reason to suspect the witch is someone from my own coven."

_Oh thank god._  She let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding in.

"So what I'm asking is for some discretion when you handle this case. There is no need to stoke the anti-vampire tensions that have been floating around here recently. If people find out one of our own community were a 'target' there will likely be riots. You and I both know it was more than likely consensual but most people don't see it that way." Regina finished, looking at her expectantly.

"Of course, Regina. Anything you want. I can handle discretion." Her mind was still reeling, that was actually far too close for comfort she thought. She was glad now that Killian had taken off, shes not sure what she would do if either of them were caught.

"Good. Now here is the file, everything we know so far, which admittedly isn't much." When Emma reached out to take it, pain suddenly shot through her left hand again and she pulled back, wincing, before grabbing it with her other hand. Regina's eyes narrowed. "Whats wrong with your left hand, Miss Swan?"

"I don't know. It just started hurting last night and everything I tried to heal it with doesn't work. It feels like I'v been burned."

"You tried using Henry I assume?" Regina had actually been the one to introduce her to Henry, and had gotten a kick out of it when her new familiar had chosen the same name as her then-newborn son.

"Of course I did," she snapped, "Its not really a big deal, its been getting better on its own."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your work," Regina said skeptically.

"It won't."

* * *

It was 2 days later (a week since she had seen Killian, no she wasn't counting) and she was no further on her newest case when she heard a knock on her door. Expecting Elsa as no one else ever came to visit, especially not unannounced, she moved to open the door.

When she opened the door shes pretty sure the last person she expected to see was Killian, with a very serious look on his face. However, she barely had time to think about that, because a Henry-shaped blur immediately launched himself directly at the man and bit him right on the hand.

Killian exclaimed "What the hell?!" and jumped back at about the exact moment Emma couldn't stop the gasp that came from her mouth when her own right hand felt a very distinct pain. Henry calmly walked back and stood in the middle of the kitchen, swishing his tail and appearing for all the world satisfied with himself.

"Um, im sorry," She started, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. "I don't know what Henry just did but this isn't a good time." She didn't need to keep getting involved with him. He had to go.

Killian looked almost ill when she turned back to him.

"We need to talk, Emma." Emma very nearly shut the door in his face but he looked awful, like he'd not slept in days. Worry painted his features. Something made her want to hear whatever it is he has to say.

"Alright, come in," Emma said. "Talk."

Killian winced at her words and very much looked like he  _didn't_  want to have this talk. He slung himself into one of her kitchen chairs and she tried not to imagine the last time he had been sitting there.

"I assume you felt that just now? When your  _beast_ bit me _?"_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary this week, perhaps about your thoughts or body?" She squeezed her hand. The phantom burn was almost gone but it still stung sometimes.

"Yes… My hand has been killing me and I can't heal it. But how do you know about that?"

He closed his eyes and pulled his left hand out of his pocket and it took her a few seconds to understand. It was an angry red color, almost all the way up to his elbow. A burn.

"I believe that may be my fault, love. I left my gloves here and got my hand caught in the sun for just a few seconds the other day on my way to see.. some friends."

She felt the blood drain from her face. They couldn't.. the only way they could be sharing that is..

"I'm afraid we have found ourselves bonded. I don't have a clue how, and no one has EVER heard of this working cross species like this, it shouldn't have happened even if it were possible, because its not like you drank from me and it  _always_   _requires_  both..."

She cut him off with a whisper, "We have to undo it."

"I..I don't think we can. With vampires at least, its permanent. It ends only when one partner dies and takes the other down with them. So unless you feel like a joint suicide tomorrow we are stuck."

"There has to be a way! What if the other symptoms start? How are we going to explain this? When did you know?!" She was rapidly panicking, this couldn't be happening-

"I don't bloody know! Ok!" He stood now, facing her, "I didn't mean for thing this to happen, its not even possible, and I had convinced myself I imagined feeling your pain that night in your bedroom. Until there I was, sitting at home alone, and I felt YOU get punched in the gut twice and the draw of the bond nearly drove me to straight to your doorstep! There is a reason I'v gone so long without a mate, I don't bloody want this either!"

"Are you sure Killian, because I seem to remember you being all too eager to just flaunt the laws we have-"

"Don't you DARE put this all on me, YOU kissed me Emma! Not once did I do a single thing without your permission and if I had known this would be the outcome I bloody well would have avoided you!"

"Avoid me? You've been playing games with me for YEARS, always showing up while I'm trying to do my damn job and mucking things up and I think its just because  _you were lonely_! With your stupid flashy black coat and stupid fangs and-"

She found her words suddenly cut off by Killian's lips on her own, his solid body forcing her back against the counter top. Without missing a beat, she responded just as roughly. She couldn't stop herself from wanting to taste more of him and from burying her fingers in his hair. Emma felt herself come alive. His hands were already roaming, and she suppressed a yelp when he roughly palmed one of her breasts. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and bit down and he groaned, bucking his hips into hers. They fought for dominance, all anger evaporating into lust, and already she was gasping for air.

With a sense of deja vu she pushed his coat off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor and began working at his buttons. Growing frustrated, she twisted her wrist and with a pop, all the buttons dropped to the floor so she could run her hands over his heated chest and around to his back. He gave her ass a squeeze and drew his hands to her hips and she expected him to lift her shirt, but instead he lifted her onto the countertop and stepped between her legs, bringing them even closer.

She responded by looping her fingers into his belt and dragging his him into her center. "I need you, now," she felt herself say.

Immediately he divested her of a top and pulled her hips to the edge of the counter. Soon enough they were both bare and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He wasted no time and lined himself up, his eyes flashing. He gave her a passionate kiss and then drove forward without preamble, making her yelp. The sensation was even better than she remembered.

His strokes were long and deep, and he held tightly onto her hips for leverage. She clung to him and raked her nails down his back, each thrust sending sparks of pleasure through her body. Rapidly she was approaching climax and she could feel him panting against her. After a particularly hard thrust that had her head spinning, he pulled back and kissed her long and hard, then his lips went to her ear.

"Come on, love," he said, "come for me." He rubbed at her clit and snapped his hips into her. She had just enough time to brace herself this time before he sent her over the edge. She thinks she stopped breathing as her entire body tightened around him and her toes curled. She forced her eyes open to watch the ecstasy play out on his face as he pumped into her once, twice, and then again, releasing her to cry out as he came.

Fully spent, he dropped his head to her shoulder and whispered, "Gods Swan, what have you done to me?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," she said breathless, her thoughts still trying to catch up with what just happened. He chuckled and stepped back, looking around for his boxers.

She hopped off the counter and tried not to topple over. She pulled on her underwear and grabbed Killian's shirt just as he reached for it, giving him a sly smile.

"Come on, we can talk in the bedroom," she said, not relishing the conversation they were going to have to have very soon. For now at least, she needed to process it herself.

They crawled under the sheets together and she let his arms come around her, so his warm body could calm her racing heart.

"So what do we do now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah.
> 
> Im actually doing NaNoWriMo right now so this should get very frequent updates :D My tumblr is theworldwithoutmagic if you want to see me talk about my progress with writing~
> 
> I want to be clear that the "night" and "day" is flipped anytime Emma or Killian is talking about it unless they specifically talk about sunlight. Even though Emma is fine to go out, most "supernaturals" end up on a nocturnal schedule just because.
> 
> PLEASE tell me if im making this too weird or confusing. I have no idea. I didn't plan the mechanics of this universe before I wrote the first chapter, so now I have to make up stuff that makes sense and create conflict to continue the story. Like literally, for example if you think Henry the cat is weird, tell me and I can just delete it and I won't feel offended haha.
> 
> Anyway. Comments are my applause and it makes me write faster, you have NO idea! Im glad so many people seem to like this so far, its a TON of fun to write.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, how much do you know about the bond?" He asked, keeping his voice even.

"I only know that its something almost all vampires do that links them in both body and spirit, and a big part of that is the sharing of pain.. And pleasure." She admitted. Emma knew he was aware that she had spent the first part of her life with humans and did miss out on some of the schooling.

"Thats more of less right. But there is a bit more too it. Do you know why we do it?"

"Long lives would get really boring?"

He chuckled before answering. "That and its a really a stronger form of the marriage vows everyone else has. Our lives are so long that just words wouldn't be enough to bind us together."

"That.. Makes sense I suppose."

"Theres also some perks, as you well know. With some practice we should be able to gauge the others location and sometimes even transmit a few thoughts. Sex being cataclysmically good is the best perk though, in my opinion." Without even looking she knew his eyebrows were waggling off his face.

Emma elbowed him. "And the downsides?"

He sighed. "We aren't going to be able to stay apart for very long periods of time. It'll hurt, badly I will point out, to not have this kind of physical contact at least once a week or so."

"So we are going to have to keep meeting in secret? Forever?"

"Yep. Until you die of old age in a hundred years or so and take me with you," he said darkly. Emma winced. She hadn't even thought of that yet. She didn't want to be the cause of his early death or have him chained to an old lady.

"You're absolutely sure there is no way to break it?"

"If there was, the council would have been using it on people already. Its been the source of a lot of legal problems through the ages and sparked many a conflict. Can't separate a bonded pair for long without causing great harm to both of them, so jail time gets tricky."

"Am I naive for hoping if we explained our situation to the council they wouldn't just toss us both in jail?"

He huffed. "I sincerely doubt they would be very kind. You know they hate vampires."

"Why do you think that is?" She had never asked his opinion on this before. She had her own hunches but it was different coming from someone so directly affected.

"Vampires have long lives, most living to be over a thousand. And even longer memories. We are the only race that can really threaten the council's power."

"Of course," Emma said, "they can't sway vampires with propaganda and manipulate information when so many of you were present for the history they try to hide."

"Exactly. They might be the only _true_  immortals and they wield a lot of power, but they know that the races united could easily topple them from their seats of luxury. They keep themselves in power by claiming to be the best fits for the job." Killian said, "Vampires know this to be false.. I can still remember when I was young and they sparked a war between the werewolves and pixies that almost destroyed them both. And thats just within my lifetime."

"They blame the entire thing on the werewolves now in the history books. Keeping the races apart is just another way to make control easier," Emma said.

"If we could freely intermingle I truly believe there would be less fighting, not more. Iv always been curious about the others, my mother would tell stories about when she was a child and all the races lived together. Yes there were skirmishes, but it was darker times then. Not even the humans had managed to pull themselves together yet and they're all the same."

"Mhmm."

They sat in silence for a while. Emma suddenly became aware of how intimate their position was. His bare chest was pressed into her back and she could feel little puffs of his breath at the top of her head. She scooted away from him and leaned back against the headboard.

He gave her a strange look but sat up too.

She thought he was about to speak but Henry chose this moment to jump onto the bed, walk right across Emma's lap and settle on Killian's. Neither of them moved an inch.

"Emma is this..?" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"-My familiar? Yes. I don't need to tell you how significant this is I suppose," She sighed. "I guess this is really happening, isn't it? Henry will probably obey you now too." Never once had Henry willingly let another person touch him, much less climb onto their laps. The spirit within him must be able to sense their new connection and already aligned himself with Killian. Looks like for the first time ever, a familiar would have two masters.

"I think I will be happy as long as he doesn't attack me again."

"Yeah sorry about that, I told him to bite you a few days ago. You can take solace in the fact that it hurt ME too."

"Then we will consider ourselves even, Swan." He winked at her again and tentatively placed a hand on Henry's head. She half expected him to dart off. Instead, he leaned into Killian's touch. THAT would take some getting used to, she mused.

"So what, we hide this… thing for the rest of our lives?" She probed.

"It would seem so. Maybe we get lucky and it just wears off, anything is possible apparently. Though I must say, if I had to be bound to a random person, I'm glad its you. Imagine if id gotten stuck to someone boring." His tone was light and joking but she still felt the hair raise on the back of her neck.

"This isn't a real relationship Killian. Don't get the wrong idea." She said, her fists tightening.

"I- Ok. I know lass, im just trying to see the bright side in all this."

She tried to calm her breathing. "Back to what we are going to do about this.. You said its going to get uncomfortable if we don't see each other for a week? What does that entail, exactly?" Just because she was stuck with him didn't mean this was a relationship. It couldn't be. It had just been sex.

He reached up to scratch his ear. "Er, well, I must admit love that iv been specifically avoiding the bond and everything to do with it for 300 years. I'm probably not the best person to ask about it. This week ill see what I can find out.." He looked lost in thought.

"I wondered about that, I was fairly certain that most vampires fell into pairs before even their hundredth birthday."

"Its a bit of a long story." His jaw was set and she knew she had overstepped.

Quickly trying to change the subject, yet again, she asked him, "other than that, where are we going to be meeting? Where do you even live?"

"Not too far, in the vampire district of course. So im not sure my place is the best, given everyone would be able to smell you in my apartment if you spend any time there." He touched his nose sheepishly.

"Ah. Of course. I guess we can keep meeting here but it might be necessary for one of us to move later.. Everyone in this building is a witch or wizard. And while you are inconspicuous from a distance, its not going to go over well if anyone runs into you in the hallways."

"What about your teleportation ability?"

"If I had advance notice.."

"So we need some way to contact each other. Too bad those bloody devices the humans use go haywire around us, they would be so useful."

"Most ways of communication, magical or not, can be bugged and I really don't want to leave a trail.. Oh!"

She jumped excitedly off the bed and pulled Henry off Killian's lap. She sat him on the ground and carefully instructed him to go wait in the kitchen.

"Your familiar?"

" _Our_  familiar apparently. Concentrate on him and then say his name."

"Ah, alright- Uh.. Henry!" After just a few seconds he came sauntering back into the room, tail swishing, and jumped right back onto Killian's lap.

"Wherever you are, Henry _should_  be able to find you. Doesn't matter how far or what obstacles, if he truly is bonded just as strongly to you now as he is to me he will come when you call for him. You can send him to find me or tie a note or tell him to do whatever.. Though I would appreciate if it was only for this purpose."

"How bloody convenient!" He stared at the cat already napping on his lap, "Henry, it looks like we are going to be good friends now."

"He doesn't need any more spoiling, trust me."

"Nonsense Swan, if hes going to have two masters he should get twice the reward. Isn't that right Henry?" The cat yawned in her direction and resumed purring under Killian's touch.  _Traitor._  Thats when she noticed Killian's left hand again, still angry red and blistered. She almost face palmed.

"Killian give me your hand."

"Huh? Well, if the lady insists." He climbed out of bed and literally knelt in front of her with his hand outstretched. She resisted the urge to laugh and failed miserably.

"First of all, I meant your other hand, and second there is no need for theatrics." He flashed her another one of his trademarked grins, fangs and all, and stood before holding out his injured hand. She ignored how that sent flutters down her spine.

Emma focused, lighting up the room with the soft glow of magic. In seconds, his hand was like new.

They were standing a little too close for her comfort now. Already her heartrate was spiking and she tried not to look him in the eyes. She couldn't tell if it was the bond or her own feelings making her want to climb back into bed with him, and it was terrifying.

"You'd better go now." She said softly. "I need to work on my case." She had kept the information about the August case secret from him on purpose. She didn't want to alarm him and she also had a feeling he would be less than thrilled she would be getting involved with a case so... close to home.

Killian's face was an unreadable mask. She hoped he wouldn't protest.

"Alright love, Ill be out of your hair in a jiffy."

* * *

As soon as he left, he knew he had to visit someone. He needed some answers and some advice.

True to his thoughts, a few days later he bundled up very carefully as to not expose a single inch of his pale skin to the sun, he worked his way towards the little cottage. Killian even now felt the light pull of Emma on him and desperately needed to talk to someone about this bond. The only people he trusted enough to even ask questions were Mary Margaret and David. They had been bonded since they were both very young and devoted their lives to helping children who lost their parents. Of course, this put them on the daylight schedule and he had to visit them when he should be soundly in bed, much to his annoyance.

"Killian, its so good to see you, how have you been?" Right before he knocked, Mary Margaret answered the door, her face lighting up.

"Er, great." He was already semi regretting this. He hadn't exactly been visiting them often. "I just thought I would stop by."

"Well im glad you did, David was just asking if Id heard from you this week," she said. "Come in, please."

He somewhat awkwardly wandered in and pulled out a chair. He had scarcely sat down before David was clapping him on the back and shaking his hand.

"Killian! What brings you here? Its been what, five years? Ten? Mary Margaret has been worried sick about you."

"Hey, I seem to remember you were just as worried. Couldn't stop asking about your 'best mate'.."

"Both of you, I promise I'v been just fine. Sailing business is going as well as expected, I keep busy. I'm eating well. No maiming. No jail time." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Any  _girls_  we should know about?" Mary Margaret looked so hopeful. They had been the ones most upset when he never settled down. He had been dreading this question just as much as he expected it. It was the reason he was here, after all.

"No," He answered quickly, "But that does lead me to why I came to talk to you today.." He gulped, "I wanted to.. I want to ask you about the bond."

Mary Margaret looked like she was beside herself. He could see her fangs poking into her lip and saw her shoot a loaded glance at David. "Of course Killian, you know you can talk to us about anything."

"Well, could you tell me.. when you met.. did you know? Did you feel anything before you er, 'completed the process'?" He had been thinking. Ever since he met Emma that night in the bar, years before, he had been drawn to her. Maybe it was inevitable.

David answered, "Well, you know Mary Margaret and I have been together for a very very long time, but I can tell you that from the first moment I saw her, I knew she was the one for me."

Mary Margaret giggled, "I'm not sure that is entirely true, I did hit you with a rock the first day. It took a little while for us to really understand each other, but soon enough I knew without a doubt I wanted to spend my life with him."

"Well, rock or not, there was something about Mary Margaret that just... made me want more." His voice was honest and open. "Are you sure that you haven't met someone Killian?"

"Er, well, no- not exactly." It was true, he hadn't  _met_  anyone. Even so, Mary Margaret and David exchanged looks again. He got the distinct impression they were sharing more than just looks. "So tell me, what does the bond like? Especially if you are apart for too long?"

"Well, there were only two times in the hundreds of years we have been together that we were separated long enough to feel the... negative effects." Mary Margaret started, "it feels like.. emptiness at first. Then it starts to hurt deep inside you, and you become acutely aware of exactly where your partner is in relation to you."

David nodded and said, "Its really not pleasant. Its like a piece of your soul is being ripped from you. Which in a way, it is. Once you get to that point its all you can do to not run back and well,  _make some tacos_." He laughed, remembering David's funny human euphemisms he gets from their television shows.

"What else? Does it ever hinder you or have you ever regretted it?"

"There have been many times I have felt Mary Margaret's anger bleeding through the bond, or it caused me to feel her pain, or any number of times I realized something I wasn't meant to realize," David continued, "but each and every time has made us closer. The bond helps us to truly understand each other. I would never take it back for all the wealth in the world."

"Over time, we don't even think about it anymore. At this point I can't imagine not sharing a heart with David."

It was a lot to think about. Killian was trying to mull it over when David asked, "Killian, not everyone is going to be like Milah-"

"-and not every bonding ends in tragedy like your parents," Mary Margaret finished. "I'm sure if you could ask your father he would tell you it was all worth it."

"I can't bloody well ask him anything, since hes dead. Milah only reinforced what I already knew." His voice was low and threatening now. Dredging up Milah was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Everyone deserves love, Killian." she said softly, "I'm glad you even came here to ask us these questions. I still have hope for you."

His chest tightened. He fought the urge to curl his hands into fists. He was stuck with someone who he could never have a relationship with anyway. She had made that bloody clear over the years and now the bond would complicate it even further. But he couldn't tell them that, he couldn't put them in that kind of danger. Coming here was a mistake.

"I think you might be mistaken in my case," he said with finality. He cleared his throat, "I need to head back. I still need to get some sleep. Early work tomorrow morning." It was a lie but he felt like this was going nowhere. He was no closer to understanding any of what was happening.

"Killian, don't be like this. We just want you to be happy." Mary Margaret looked very upset now.

Killian was up and out the door before anything else could be said, leaving them alone in their little house.

"Hes hiding something from us, David."

"I know. He will tell us eventually. Just give him time."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: SO no smut today but I needed to get this out. Soon enough we will have more but iv got to torture them a bit first ;D
> 
> You guys have no idea how hard this chapter was to write for some reason. If it shows in my writing how hard it was to write, let me know : P
> 
> The two reviewers yesterday are really what kicked my butt into action to finally get this up by the way, so thank you SO much. Really, reviews are my applause and it helps more than you guys will ever know. Thank you to each and every one of you so far and im glad you are enjoying this story :)

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, THIS wonderful gifset is what inspired this fic: post/108303118412/cs-au-emma-swan-an-inexperienced-witch
> 
> I have no idea how vampire sex even works tbh but I figured hell this is hot so why not ;D
> 
> So yeah. Feel free to leave your thoughts or if you notice problems. I could possibly continue this for a few more chapters but im not sure. Depends on interest. Kudos and tumblr notes are my applause :)
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN :D


End file.
